Griselda's Journal
This serves as a history of [[Kobayashi Griselda|'Griselda']] attending her previous school. (Please note that this is sensitive and may be disturbing to some users. You have been warned) Sep 10, 2016 Hi! My name is Griselda Kobayashi. This feels weird but pretty neat. Today I will be attending my first Aikatsu School since deciding to change my career :D. My parents supported me and what the best for me, so they decided to send me off to Orpheus Academy! I heard great things about that school and what's great is that it's in Italy! Sep 20th, 2016 Hello, again Mr. Journal. Sorry I haven't been writing so much as I promised. This week has been quite an adventure! I met amazing people who have great potential for idoling. I am quite jealous if I do say so myself. However, I know I can make it out there if I do say so myself. This place is super beautiful and elegant. Well mannered students, amazing food too. It's like this school came out of a book. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Bye Bye! October 30th, 2016 Hello again! I am sorry if I can't keep my promise. I know I am the worst, Mr. Journal, but I have exciting news to share! I am passing all of my classes can you believe that! Well except dancing; I still have a lot to learn. Sorry to lie about that I met so many great friends and met with the seniors of my school. All of them are in this super secret club called The Asclepius Club. I wonder what it means though I can't do any research here. Wifi is terrible. Oh, I forgot to mention that I gained a couple of fans and learned some new words in Italian. Isn't that wonderful! December 25th, 2016 Merry Christmas, Mr. Journal! Sad to say that I could not fly back to Japan because of a heavy storm in Italy. Many of the students left the academy to be with their family and friends. Though I have no one here in Italy. Merry Christmas to you! March 4th, 2017 Nothing has changed in this little world, but I somehow feel different than before. I don't know how to explain it. Maybe I feel sick or something! Better head to the nurse's office! The Nurse says I am alright just that I have a fever. Sad to say I won't be able to do my idol activities. March 20th, 2017 Today the members of The Asclepius Club sent me an invitation to join their club. Apparently, they get new members every year once Spring starts. Should I join? March 23rd, 2017 Hello, Mr.Journal. I decided to join the club. Today was their first meeting. It was very fascinating. We talked about many things and drank some tea. I feel so lady-like. I wonder if my friends would part taken this. Half of the people are cute idols, some are cool, and a few are either pop or sexy. Though the leader of the club is a sexy type idol. She is very elegant. Can you believe the council president is all in the club? I couldn't either. March 29th,2017 Three of the students were screaming out in the hallway something about the academy being as not what it seems. I wonder what that means? One of them told me not to eat or drink any of the food the school serves. I told them that I was hungry today, but they tossed my food away. Luckily they got in trouble and I got seconds. April 1st, 2017 I haven't seen the three students anywhere. Maybe they gotten expelled for what they did after causing some disturbance. I hope they are alright. April 2nd, 2017 Today I met the goddess of the academy! I thought it was a rumor, but it's true! She looked so beautiful. She praised me for my achievements and let me sing for her. It felt like a dream, but it wasn't. Praise Jackie of Orpheus! April 27th, 2017 It's been very busy with all the performances and classes I have taken today. Goddess Jackie summoned me today. How did she know I was stressed today? She must care for all of her followers. She even let me drink the finest tea. I never tasted it before. I asked her what tea is it and she said it was from her palace. May 25th, 2017 Mr. Journal! I saw the three students today outside of the academy. Though they kept telling me strange things today. I could tell it was all a lie. Lady Jackie told me never to listen to any outsiders. The forced me to go to a hospital but I dared not to. I screamed for help. They all were arrested that day. June 3rd, 2017 This morning I felt very dizzy. Has my fever returned? I headed to the club, but one was there... I wondered where they could be? Also, I can't believe my birthday is coming up! I feel so happy. This year I wish for a happy success and to see my dearest family. June 10th, 2017 Today I heard that few of our students passed out; some were doing their activities and some passed out in the academy. Could it be some illness is spreading around? Pray Lady Jackie that everything will be alright. June 31st, 2017 I can't believe I am doing this. It's so stupid honestly. Who on earth is going to read all of this.... but I promised my sister I would do this. It's still stupid! but good for a criminal case. On June 18th, they found my sister passed out on stage. Her breathing rated seemed slow. Our family rushed to Italy to check up on her. Apparently many things have started to happen at that school. Right now they are having a full examination on her. Hope she is alright. We couldn't wish her a happy birthday July 4th, 2017 Griselda has gotten even worse since her time in the hospital. She began shouting something about " Lady Jackie will save her from this prison." She tried busting out the door luckily the doctors sustained her from exiting. I breaks my heart to see my sister like this. She doesn't deserve to be like this. July 5th, 2017 She began to have psychological trauma because of never to be let out of her room. Our mother tried to reason with her, but the old Griselda is gone. She started to become more insane. What did they put in her that would make her act this way?! July 28th, 2017 One night, Griselda escaped from her room. We all began to worry about her. At her state, she can really harm herself. Apparently, she used the chair in her room to push the nurse out. The security found her on the top floor by the window. I remember her saying " I will ascend and be with Lady Jackie. I am her most important subject. You will not get in my way" and...she jumped out of the window luckily they had a mat before she landed. Now they took extra precaution having her in a Straitjacket. Honestly, they should have done this in the first place. August 10th,2017 They found a cure for my sister. Thank you, god, for saving my sister. Now she will be getting treatment. We don't know when she will be discharged. What is important is that she is safe now. November 25th, 2017 Hello again, Mr. Journal. Sorry I have been gone for a very long time. I wasn't feeling quite well. Reading through back at what my big sister wrote. I am sad to even read for what I have done. I have apologized to the whole staff of my misbehavior. I barely remember anything that I did. I couldn't believe I was going to take my own life away for some make believe goddess. I am very ashamed of myself. Its been a week since I showed improvement. Though I still that side of me from time to time but I am slightly in control. November 26th, 2017 Today I heard the other student who attended the same school as I; are getting better as well. I couldn't believe I was so naive to not trust those three students. The three students came to visit me apparently after they were expelled from the academy they were in serious danger with the school. Almost getting killed can you believe that kind of behavior?! Also, they were working with the police with this investigation. Nice to see wonderful people in this world December 1st, 2017 When I was in that state of mind, I dreamt that I was in a palace with the other students all being so loyal to Miss Lazy Jackie. I am still mad at what they did to me. Miss Lazy Jackie was the headmistress the academy. Some old washed up person trying to be young. She escaped before being caught by the police. No students were harmed not that I know of; My question to them is why would they do this to young students. Why would this drug exist? I can not believe I was in some cult. December 2nd, 2017 The doctor said I will be discharged in about two weeks. I can't wait to go home and be with the people I love very much. Just in time for Christmas. Yay~ Jan 25th, 2018 Heeelllloooo, Mr. Journal! It's me! I feel pleased and not because I am cured of that horrible drug I was put on! :D I am so delighted to be back home with family. Father and Mother took me everywhere today! I was super excited. I had an enjoyable trip and something to remember. I asked my dad if I could enroll in an idol school here. He quickly rejected my question. I very much understand why after the incident that occurred in Italy. Aug 31st, 2018 Sorry I haven't been writing as much. My sister took away this journal...she says I am addicted to it. I feel entirely triggered by that. Though it did help me not to reach over my entry logs, I wrote during my time in that loony academy for drug addicts. My father let me attend an idol school thanks to my mother's persuasion. He made it very clear that it has to be in Japan. I learned my lesson, dad. Next year I will be attending my first ever Aikatsu school here in Japan. I am very much excited to see what my new life is going to be like. March 28th,2019 This is a goodbye message to you, Mr. Journal. Thank you for keeping all of my entries and being with me through the thick and thin. Today will be the last day I will be writing in you. I can't bare to read any of my entries. They hurt me so much. How those people used me for their little games. I will also stop writing because I will begin a new life as an idol in Japan. I will not give up on my dream and neither should anyone else. Luckily the news about the academy kept privately and the news lying about the school not having enough funds to stay active. Thank you for being there for me. One last time, Kobayashi Griselda. . Trivia * This was inspired by Yuki's Journal * Jessica's entry is in Italic Category:Kobayashi Griselda Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:User:Chemmiechum Category:Journals